Dawn And The Giant Peach
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Dawn and her alien sister Anne lived in misery at their adoptive aunts. will some magic worms and a family of aliens help them get a new home?
1. Chapter 1

_Once there was a child who was calm,loyal and smart. Her name are Dawn Sawyer and she lived with her parents in a cozy home by the sea of England._

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the shore of the beach. The fresh ocean breeze was blowing, the sun was shining, and the waves were flowing near the shore. There was a small white house with a red roof and door, windows, and a lighthouse next to it.

Not far from the lighthouse, there were a girl playing at the beach. Dawn had long black hair, blue eyes, light skin and was wearing a light blue dress with blue sandals. They were enjoying their day at the beach throwing stones at the sea for it's a special day to her. It was her 6th birthday and they couldn't wait to enjoy her special day.

"Happy Birthday, sunshine!" The girl heard her mother and father coming with her birthday cake with was decorated with white frosting, candles, star and moon symbols, and the middle candle was special for it was a cute cat figurine.

"Now blow them out before the wind does." Her mother said softly as she came closer to the cake.

"But make a wish first." Her father suggested quickly. The girl closed her eyes and wished with their hearts content and then blew the candles out.

After that, she had opened her presents given by their parents. Dawn got new books and a new doll. She loved her gifts and her family.

"Do you like them?" Her father asked.

"We love them! Thanks dad." Dawn said happily.

"I'm glad you like them" he said. "Is this what you wished for?"

"It's one of the things we wanted, but not the main one. And don't think we will tell you cause if we do, it won't come true." Dawn answered as she grinned.

The parents smiled as the mother spoke. "You didn't by any chance wish to see an alien, did you?"

The girl gasped as she guessed her wish. "That's exactly what we wished for." Dawn answered. The five year old liked many things and there's one thing they always wanted: to see an alien and to one day have one as a friend or a family member.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, there's a special present waiting for you two inside the house." Her mother whispered to the girls who quickly ran to the house.

When they entered inside, they came face to face to a small, humanoid creature about the size of a 16-year-old. She white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. She has no tail. She is also muscular and has blue eyes. She has stripes on her shoulders, head, legs and upper body. She wore a camo shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello. Are you my new sister?" She asked kindly in a tough voice.

Dawn were surprised and they heard their parents come in. "This is Anne. He's an alien known as a Appoplexian and your new older sister."

"I... I don't what to say." Dawn was at a loss at words.

"We know how you wanted to meet an alien before your very eyes, and one day, we saw him at a distant orphanage and we decided to take her home with us." Their mother explained. "She is very tough and protictive, isn't she?"

"She's your surprise present, ." Their father smiled. "So, what do you think?"

Dawn stared at Anne with happiness and kindness as Dawn walked closer to her and looked up at her.

"Hello Anne. My name is Dawn. I'm so happy to meet you." Dawn introduced herself happly.

"But more importantly, we're so happy that you're our new brother!" Kari finished her sentence with joy.

Lucky eyes shone with love, hope, and happiness as he suddenly jumped onto the girl's arms. "This is the greatest day ever.

Dawn laughed as she enjoyed the hug as long as they could while their parents watched with smiles on their faces.

She wished for an alien but instead they received an alien brother which is the greatest present they could ever wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn and her new sister Anne had a great time together. They played tag, skipped stones on the beach, and watching the clouds in the sky as they make out their shapes with their parents.

"Look! That cloud looks like a giraffe." Dawn pointed out to the cloud.

Then Anne pointed out to another cloud next to it. "And that one over there looks like an airplane."

"And can you see a huge mansion around there?" Dawn's father said. The girls tried to locate it but they couldn't locate it.

"We can't find it." Dawn said giving up the search.

"Try looking at it another way." Her mother reassured her while giving her advice.

Dawn looked up and did as she was told. She turned her head to the side and finally found the cloud they were looking for. "I see it!"

"You're right. There it is." Kari said as she and Lucky saw it as well.

Their father smiled as he shows them a travel guide of the Jocklin Mansion in California. "That's where we're going. On a great ship that will takes us across the ocean and we'll drive to California the rest of the way. We are moving there to live together, the four of us on the greatest place on Earth."

"Really, Dad?" Dawn said excitingly as he nodded.

"Are there any aliens like me?" Anne wondered.

His father showed him photos of different aliens such as a Tetramand, Apploplexian, and even a Splixson. "Of course. Loads of them and each one of them will be happy to see you."

Anne smiled as she looked at the photos with excitement.

"It's a wonderful place, girls. A place where dreams come true."

Suddenly the day became dark and stormy. Dawn and Anne realized that they are alone and their parents were gone. They got up and as the wind blow and thunder clapped, they saw a mysterious creature, made entirely out of clouds and darkness, charging towards them as it roared.

The Dark Dragon, as they called it, is a massive dragon that has a dark black body with dark purple wings, spikes, purple claws. Its tail has a sharp tip, and glowing yellow eyes.

The kids were petrified with fear as the Dragon came towards them. They closed their eyes hoping that it was all a nightmare as the scene turns black.

-Aunt Astrid and Aunt Mindy's House, England-

Dawn woke up from her nightmare, sweating and breathing heavily, as she held the travel guide her parents gave her. She was in her gray night gown and turned to the other side of her small old bed and saw Kari and Lucky waking up in an old ragged mattress on the floor.

Ever since her parents died from the Dragon, Dawn had no close relatives except for her two aunts Astrid and Mindy whom they barely knew. They became their legal guardians and were sent to live with them in their house on a hill.

The house was crooked, dusty, and grey and the area was barren, practically lifeless, barely shone sunlight in it, rocky and filthy. But the worst part is that the aunts themselves were mean, ugly, and selfish. They can't stand children and they have a deep hatred of aliens as well. When they first saw Anne, they were willing to take her to a workshop, but Dawn begged the aunts not to take her sister away, since she was a gift from her parents. The aunts then decided that she would stay on one condition: the girls will be their personal slaves by doing their work as well as behaving properly.

They hated that idea but sadly accepted the terms in order to avoid separation. Ever since then, they were miserable. If they don't do as they were told, the aunts would abuse them and the kids get beatings from them. They barely get any food and the room they slept in was cold and dirty, but they still kept their hopes up for one day to leave this place together.

"Another nightmare?" Anne asked worriedly as she watched Dawn panting.

"Yeah." Dawn answered sadly.

They suddenly heard someone coming upstairs and Dawn gasped as she hid the travel guide under her pillow. Suddenly the door opened and came in the aunts in an angry mood, like they always are.

There was Aunt Mindy, who is an obese woman wearing a fuchsia robe and a lavender bandana on her head, and Aunt Astrid who is a tall and slender woman wearing olive green pajamas while wearing a blue bandana on her head.

"Get up, you lazy little brats!" Aunt Mindy yelled out impatiently as her sister came in.

"You already wasted four minutes of daylight!"

"Look at them!" Mindy taunted the girls as they were staring with fear.

"Lollygagging in Dream Land, when there's so much work to do!" Astrid sneered.

"Weeds to pull, wood to chop, and lots of chores!"

"Work, Work, Work, WORK, WORK!" They chanted together to their slaves.

Dawn and Anne went outside for another miserable day of hard labor. The aunts make them work day and night and no breaks.

First they raked the leaves of the yard, then they polished their aunts' old rusty car, hang their laundry, dusted the picture frames, painted their chairs with tiny brushes, and even chopped the wood. Even with Anne's super strength, it still took a while to finish most of the chores.

As the kids worked, the aunts were enjoying their day sitting in the sun and drinking lemonade. They were in their best clothes with wigs on their heads. Both of them are vain, each singing praises of their imagined beauty while they are in fact repulsive.

"I look and smell, I do declare as lovely as a rose. Just feast your eyes upon my face." Mindy said as she praised herself at her mirror. "Observe my shapely nose, behold my heavenly silky locks, and if take off both my socks, you will see my dainty toes." She giggled.

Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance especially when her sister placed her toes on the table. "But don't forget my dearest Mindy, how much your tummy shows."

Later, Vicky notices the kids not working as they sat at the bottom of the hill. Dawn and Anne were looking at the travel guide of California as Dawn watched the ocean shore from there. How she missed her old life, back when her parents were alive.

"Someday, Dawn, we'll be free from here and living in the Jocklin Mansion." Anne spoke to her.

"If only it was today." Dawn said sadly. "I'm sick of this! I want to go home."

"As long as were together, we will always be home." Anne comforted her younger sister as she hugged Dawn.

Suddenly the aunts appeared behind them as they shouted.

"You lazy girls!" Mindy shouted in anger as Dawn hid the guide behind her. "Who told you to stop working?"

"We finished the wood." Anne answered calmly. Astrid joined them and snatched the travel guide away from Dawn.

"A travel book?! How dare you two would even dream of leaving!" Astrid scolded them.

"This is the only home you'll ever have." Mindy said.

"No one else would tolerate a worthless couple of nothings like you!" Astrid taunted them which made Dawn frown while Anne comforted her.

"Where did you get this?" Mindy asked as she studied the guide given by her sister. "Where?!"

"Father gave it to me. He said we could go there one day." Dawn told them which made them angry.

"Stupid foolish man!" Astrid taunted as she poke Dawn down.

"Foolish man, always dreaming! That's what got him killed!" Mindy scolded them.

"And your mother!"

"Had his head in the clouds instead of looking where he was going!"

"He never even saw that Dragon coming!" Astrid reminded the girls of the dreaded monster that took their parents away from them.

"That Dragon!" Mindy snickered and laughed.

"And the beast will get you too, if you don't behave!" The aunts threaten them with beatings and the mysterious Dragon if they ever tried to leave, and Mindy then tears up the map.

"Now get these stupid dreams out of your tiny hollow heads, and GET BACK TO WORK!" The aunts demanded them.

Dawn and Anne were saddened as they watched the wind blowing away the map pieces away along with their hopes of leaving


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Astrid and Mindy were at the dinner table, dressed in fancy clothing, finishing their meal.

"Careful, Mindy!" Astrid teased her sister. "Wouldn't want to ruin that girlish figure."

"Oh, shut up!" Mindy snapped, taking another mouthful.

Then Dawn and Anna walked inside after they were finally finished with their chores. As you can imagine, they were both hungry and tired. One thing was on their minds this very moment and that was food.

"Yes?" Astrid's asked, seeing the two girls.

"Dawn and I finished all the chores." Anna said.

"So, we was wondering if we could..." she tried stepping forward to the table, only to have Mindy stopped them there.

"What a coincidence! We finished all the dinner." She taunted as she giggled.

'You relaxed all day while we're covered in sweat and yet, you get rewarded with a feast!' Anna growled as she thought to herself, trying to control her anger.

"Oh Mindy, you're such a tease." Astrid giggled. "There's something special waiting for you in the oven."

The girls smiled as they came closer to the oven and hoped to find food, but when Dawn opened the oven, they was grossed out as they saw that the aunts served them two giant, raw, fish heads.

"Eeew!"Dawn gasped as Anna grunted in disgust.

Mindy saw their disgusted faces as she swallowed. "Oh do let me guess, there's not good enough for them!"

"What do you think this it? Buckingham Palace?" Astrid glared.

The girls couldn't possibly accept this garbage, especially in that state. Anna then spotted a bag of chips in the garbage and secretly steals them to eat.

"Get out of our sight! Go on!" Mindy yelled out as Dawn and Anna ran upstairs to their room while hiding their food.

Once they were in their room, Dawn began to share the chips with Anna. "It's not much," She sighed, sitting on the bed and pouring a few chips into her hand. "But at least it's better than rotting fish heads on a plate."

"Ewww!" Anna giggled, taking the half portion of the chips Dawn handed her.

"That's what I thought." Dawn smiled, eating her chips. She tore the bag open to try and lick the crumbs off of the inside.

It wasn't long that Anna hears a fluttering noise in their room. The girls wondered what it was as they all looked around them.

"What is that?" Dawn wondered.

Suddenly something landed on their bed and saw the cause of the noise: a small, black, little bat that was flying around as it screeched happily.

"Hello there! Where did you come from?" Dawn said happily as Anna smiled as well. She then holds out her hand for the bat to climb on. "You know, you probably shouldn't shouldn't be flying around here. Astrid and Mindy might see you, and they hate animals especially bats."

"We'll be your friends, though." Dawn said, laying her hand on the bed to let the bat climb onto. Anna watched the bat crawling around, half-listening to her sister beginning to sing.

My name is Dawn;  
That's what Mother called me.

She laid the paper flat on the floor and pulled out a floorboard, revealing a small box.

My name is Anna;  
So it's always been.

Inside was a toy car, some rubber balls, the birthday candle from her birthday cake, and a small tin of bare, used crayons as they began to draw on the empty chip bag as they sang together.

Sometimes I'll forget  
When we're lonely or afraid  
Then we'll go inside our heads  
And look for Dawn and Anna

"Here's something we've never shown anyone." Dawn said as she took out the candle from their birthday as showed it to the little bat in the bed.

Dawn: There's a city that I've dreamed of very far from here  
Very, very far away from here  
Very far away

Anna: There are people in the city and they're kind to us  
But it's very, very far away, you know  
Very far

Both: "They'll say, Dawn, Anna, girls, how are ya?  
Isn't it a lovely day?  
Dawn, Anna, girls, we're so glad you came here where we are  
From so very, very, very far"

Anna temporarily forgot the spider, and went to look at Dawns' finished drawing. It was the two of them, flying from their aunts' house and over the ocean to New York. He folded it into an origami ball and blew into it, becoming into a balloon shaped form.

Anna watched as Dawn allowed the bat to crawl on her hands, and as she held her hand up, allowing the bat to fly to the window and rested on a ledge of the sill upside down.

"My name is Dawn, Anna, Dawn"

Dawn finished with a tear rolling down her cheek. With the painted paper bag, they made a special lantern using the candle as a light, and they let it float away from outside the window into the sky like a hot air balloon.

Anna just set Dawn on the bed and said, "You better go to sleep, Dawn."

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Dawn answered. "But I'm not sleepy."

"Good night," Dawn said to the bat which slept upside down on the window sill. "Pleasant dreams." She closed the window. Both siblings changed into their pajamas and climbed into the bed under the blanket.

"Good night, Dawn." Anna said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Good night, Anna." She whispered, kissing her on the cheek in return and going to sleep. Anna drifted off as well.


End file.
